Principle Hicks
by Arthur Lemon
Summary: what would happen if we replaced Figgins with someone actually useful, takes place in the second season, Faberry and Shelby
1. Changes

**Note: this story will as of right now have two relationships in it, Faberry romantic relationship and A Shelby/Rachel mother daughter relationship. **

We turn now to Kurt and Rachel talking by her locker while looking over their schedules.

Kurt: so what do you have first period.

Rachel: English with Miss-

Kurt: what is it Rachel.

Rachel: it says Miss Corcoran.

Kurt:(surprise) your kidding, let me see that.

He snatched it away from her and read the English teachers name.

Kurt: well I'm sure it's just a coincidence.

Rachel: I hope so.

But unfortunately as she walked into the classroom she saw that her mother was indeed the English teacher. Rachel was lost in her own thoughts when Shelby addressed her.

Shelby: hello Rachel.

Rachel: oh, hi Shelby, although it's Miss Corcoran now isn't it.

Shelby:(meekly) yeah.

Kurt: well this isn't awkward at all.

Rachel: oh I didn't know you had this class this period Kurt.

Kurt: well you walked off before I tell you.

Shelby: go ahead and take your seats.

Rachel: alright.

Once class got started there came a female voice over the intercom.

Intercom: good morning Mckinley High, there are a few announcements that need to be made, first and foremost I am Amy Hicks and I will be your new principle, second is that Shelby Corcoran is going to be replacing Will Shuester as the Glee Club director and the last announcement of the day is that Emma Pillsbury and Sue Sylvester have both been fired from the school, thank you.

In Shelby's class a bunch of hands went up.

Person One: what happened to Figgins?

Shelby: he quit at the end of last year.

Rachel: why are you replacing Mr. Shuester as the glee club director?

Shelby: he was unqualified to direct a glee club.

Kurt: and you are?

Shelby: I have a double major in Show-Choir and English.

Person Two: why were Miss Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester fired.

Shelby: Miss Pillsbury was unqualified and Principle Hicks considered Coach Sylvester's methods too cruel, now let's start class.

TIME SKIP_GLEE CLUB

everyone filled into the choir room followed closely by Shelby.

Shelby: hello everyone I am Shelby Corcoran and I will be your new glee club director, now the first thing I do every year is have a contest to decide who the two best performers are, once that is decided every number we do will be centered around either one or both of them.

Tina: but why.

Shelby: that is the formula I had with Vocal Adrenaline and because of it I have not only gotten several national championships but I have at the very least gotten into the top 10 every year.

Finn: but were not Vocal Adrenaline.

Shelby: so what? This is a winning formula and I promise you I can at the very least help you win regionals, now I'm going to hold the "leads competition" next meeting so I will give you the rest of this period to prepare.

And so everyone started prepare for the "leads competition".

TIME SKIP_AFTER COMPETITION

the glee club was anxiously awaiting the results of the competition.

Shelby: so I have decided that our first lead will be Rachel Berry, and our second lead will be Quinn Fabray.

The entire room had their jaws on the floor.

Quinn: but miss Corcoran you can't expect me to-

Shelby: I do expect you to Quinn so please try to be mature about this.

Quinn wasn't sure what to say except.

Quinn:(sigh) fine.

Finn: but Miss Corcoran don't the leads have to be boy/girl?

Shelby: hardly Finn, I said the two best performers and Quinn is the second best in the club right now so she plays opposite Rachel, end of story, now as the leads the two of you will be working closely with both each other and me, is that understand.

Q&R: yes Maim.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave.

Shelby: Rachel, Could I have a word?

Rachel:(annoyed) yes Miss Corcoran.

Shelby: listen Rachel, I want to apologize for what I did to you last year.

Rachel: really?

Shelby: yeah, I'm not sure what I was thinking beforehand but when we met for the first time and you were all grown up I just figured there probably wasn't any room for me anymore, and I didn't realize until this week what with teaching you in English and glee that I even if I thought that I should have at least tried.

Rachel: yeah you should've.

Shelby: so what do you say, willing to give me another chance.

Rachel: of course.

Shelby: great, how about you can help me watch Beth on Saturday.

Rachel: Beth?

Shelby: she's the baby I adopted last year right after regionals.

Rachel: she doesn't happen to be Quinn Fabray's baby does she?

Shelby: uh-huh.

Rachel: then I'll ask her if she wants to join us.

Shelby: great idea.

Rachel walked out of the choir room and managed to catch up to Quinn in the parking lot.

Rachel: hey Quinn I was wondering if you wanted to go and see Beth at Miss Corcorans place on Saturday.

Quinn: Beth, as in the baby I gave up last year.

Rachel: that's right.

Quinn: I'll think about it.

Rachel: awesome.

TIME SKIP_ SATURDAY_SHELBY'S PLACE

Rachel was helping Shelby watch Beth when there was a knock at the door, Rachel answered it to reveal Quinn.

Rachel: Quinn, you made it.

Quinn: well I figured it might be nice to see my baby.

Rachel: Shelby actually just put her down.

Quinn: that's fine.

Shelby:(from in kitchen) oh-no.

Rachel: something wrong Shelby?

Shelby: I just ran out of milk for Beth, oh hey Quinn, look could you two stay here while I run to the store.

Rachel: no problem.

Shelby: great.

And with that she left leaving Quinn and Rachel alone in Shelby's apartment, they went over and sat on the couch.

Quinn: you know Rachel, I've been doing some thinking and I've realized something.

Rachel: what's that Quinn?

Quinn: that I've never been happy with any of the guys I've ever been with.

Rachel: Really? That's a surprise.

Quinn: I know, I didn't even realize it until I started thinking about it.

Rachel: so what do you think it is.

Quinn: I'm not sure but lately I've started to notice things that I never did before.

Rachel: like what?

Quinn: like for instance how nice your ass looks in jeans.

Rachel:(blush) Quinn.

Quinn leaned towards Rachel with a wanting look on her face.

Quinn: or how great your legs look in those short skirts.

She put her hand on Rachel's thigh which made her shoot up and back away real slow.

Rachel: (slightly wary) Q-Quinn, are you okay?

Quinn: never felt better, I just never realized how attractive you are.

Rachel: uumm, maybe I should go.

Quinn tried to protest but she shot out the door too quickly.

Quinn:(smiled mischievously) oh I'll get you yet Rachel, don't you worry.

**Note: Quinn's story of how she got to this point of hitting on Rachel will be told next chapter.**


	2. Realizations

**Note: please, I am begging you to comment, and please try not to get your bowels in an uproar over the script format okay, thanx.**

We start now with Quinn a day before school starts lying on her bed staring at the ceiling just thinking when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

Judy: Quinn honey, can I come in?

Quinn: sure mom.

she came in and sat down on Quinn's bed.

Judy: listen Quinn, all summer long you've done nothing but sit around the house.

Quinn: so what?

Judy: well school starts tomorrow and I'm a little worried.

Quinn: why say something now?

Judy:(sigh) it's summer so if you want to mop then fine but school starts tomorrow and-

Quinn shot up when she heard this, a look of realization on her face.

Quinn:(whisper) school starts tomorrow.

Judy: yes and I just want you to promise me you won't keep acting this way when school starts tomorrow, you made a lot of great friends last year and I'd hate to see those relationships suffer because you feel like moping all the time.

Quinn: I haven't even thought about school in the last three months and now I have to decide.

Judy: decide what?

Quinn: I have to decide if I want to keep being in glee this year.

Judy: isn't that an easy decision, all your friends are there.

Quinn: it's actually not that easy, I most likely won't be rejoining the cheerios and so if I do go back to glee then I won't have the cheerios to protect me from being a loser again this year.

Judy: Quinn, I really think that being in glee again this year would be a good idea.

Quinn: but I really don't want to have to go through being a loser again.

Judy:(sigh) fine, umm Quinn, there's actually another reason why I came to talk to you and I simply didn't know how to approach the subject until yesterday I decided I should just say it.

Quinn: what in the world are you talking about mom?

Judy: Quinn, dear, are you a lesbian?

Quinn:(shocked/confused) huh, why the hell would you ask me that?

Judy: just let me explain, after the baby was born and you started moping I began looking back on your past relationships and I realized something, you have never been happy with any of the guys ever been with.

Quinn wanted to retort but all she had to do was think about for a second and she knew that her mother was correct, she never had been happy with any of the guys she had been with.

Quinn: that's true but that doesn't mean.

Judy: have you ever been attracted to any guys?

Quinn: well... no.

Judy: have you ever been attracted to other girls?

Quinn: I, um, sometimes.

Judy: now I'm not saying you are and I'm not forcing you to come out if you are, I'm simply trying to help you be happier, your happiness means the world to me, even if it doesn't to father.

After saying that Judy walked out of Quinn's room leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Quinn's Mind: I've never thought about it before but, could it be true, could I really be a lesbian.

The next day when Quinn went to her first period English class she was surprised to find Miss Corcoran but simply ignored her and sat down, once class started she inadvertently found her self staring at Rachel, she shook her self out of the little trance she was in but she still managed to miss the announcements.

Quinn's Mind: why am I staring at Rachel... now that I think about it I've always done that haven't I, but I've never noticed before for some reason, this is all moms fault for putting those doubts in my head.

TIME SKIP_GLEE CLUB

Quinn went into the choir room and sat by Santana when Shelby came in.

Quinn: what's she doing here, where's Mr. Shue, and why aren't you in your cheerios uniform.

Santana: you serious, there was an announcement this morning about it.

Quinn: well I kinda zoned out.

Santana: look Q, they said on the announcements this morning that she is replacing Mr. Shue as the glee head and Coach Sylvester was fired.

Quinn: oh!

Santana: yeah so try to pay attention next time cause I don't like explaining stuff.

And with that she turned her attention towards Shelby.

Shelby: hello everyone I am Shelby Corcoran and I will be your new glee club director, now the first thing I do every year is have a contest to decide who the two best performers are, once that is decided every number we do will be centered around either one or both of them.

Tina: but why?

Shelby: that is the formula I had with Vocal Adrenaline and because of it I have not only gotten several national championships but I have at the very least gotten into the top 10 every year.

Finn: but were not Vocal Adrenaline.

Shelby: so what? This is a winning formula and I promise you I can at the very least help you win regionals, now I'm going to hold the "leads competition" next meeting so I will give you the rest of this period to prepare.

Quinn: I probably don't have any chance against Rachel but I might as well try.

TIME SKIP_AFTER COMPETITION

Shelby: so I have decided that our first lead will be Rachel Berry, and our second lead will be Quinn Fabray.

The entire room had their jaws on the floor.

Quinn didn't know what to think, ever since that talk she had with her mom she hadn't been able to get Rachel out of her head and now she was paired with Rachel as the two leads. Quinn tried to argue but Shelby was unmovable, after glee she headed to her locker only to be confronted by Santana.

Santana: alright Q fess up.

Quinn: what does that mean?

Santana: it means that you've been acting different and no way is it because of what went down last year so I've been keeping an eye on you and I noticed something.

Quinn:(nervous) what's that?

Santana: your hot for Berry aren't you?

Quinn: what? O-of course not.

Santana: don't lie to me Q, the way you stare at her now isn't with hate anymore but with longing or something, and you didn't protest nearly as much as you would have before.

Quinn: Santana I-I-

Santana: hey I'm not forcing out of the closet or nothing I just want to know what's up.

Quinn:(sigh) I don't even know how it happened, it's like it just came of nowhere.

Santana: okay I don't need to know anymore, see ya Q.

Quinn proceeded to leave and she was on her way to her car when she was stopped by Rachel.

Rachel: hey Quinn I was wondering if you wanted to go and see Beth at Miss Corcoran's place on Saturday.

Quinn: Beth, as in the baby I gave up last year.

Rachel: that's right.

Quinn wasn't sure how to answer or what it was she wanted to do.

Quinn: I'll think about it.

Once Quinn made it home she was greeted by her mother.

Judy: hey Quinnie how was your day.

Quinn: mom, you were right.

Judy: does that mean what I think it does?

Quinn: yes mom, I'm a lesbian.

Judy unexpectedly hugged Quinn.

Judy: oh sweaty, I'm so happy you finally admitted to it.

Quinn: I couldn't really deny it anymore.

Judy: so is there a girl you like or what?

Quinn: I'm not sure yet but it's definitely a very strong attraction, and she actually asked me to help her babysit Miss Corcoran's baby.

Judy: so what are you going to do?

Quinn: not sure yet.

Judy: I really think you should go, it might be good.

Quinn: I just have to think it over.

She went to her room and suddenly an urge to watch Rachel's MySpace videos, so she got on and while watching the videos decided to delete her former comments and put a few good ones on several of her

videos, anonymously of course.

Comment on video one: you are amazing.

Comment on video two: breathtaking.

Comment on video three: truly, you are perfection.

And it was when she put that comment on the third video that she had watched that the epiphany hit her like a kick in the face.

Quinn's: I'm love with her, it's not just a crush, these feelings are too strong for that, how did I not see this before.

At that moment Judy came in.

Judy: dinners ready Quinn, Quinn is something wrong?

Quinn: I just realized something mom, my feelings for Rachel aren't just a crush or anything, I-I'm- I'm in love with her.

Tears then started to stream down her face so Judy went over and consoled her for a while until she stopped.

Quinn: thanx mom.

Judy: no problem Quinnie, so your sure about this.

Quinn: positive, I love Rachel and I have to at the very least try to get her.

Judy: I just want you to know that no matter what your father says I'll always love you Quinn and you'll always be my little girl.

Quinn: yeah, thanx again mom if it wasn't for you I might never have realized these things, and I've decided I will go to Miss Corcorans on Saturday.

Judy: great, now I really want you to be careful cause I don't you getting your heart broken.

Quinn: don't worry I'll be fine.

Judy: you sure?

Quinn: uh-huh.


	3. Now That's weird

Authors Note: I would appreciate two things, (1) comment on this story and tell me want you think, (2) I don't need people telling me that I need to change from script to story format because I'm not going

to. other than that constructive criticism is welcome, but flames don't do anybody any good. 

Q= Quinn's verse in song

R= Rachel's verse in song

RQ= Both of them together

**-Monday-**

Sue Sylvester never begged for anything but she was out of options, she went to a bunch of other schools but everyone one of them said the same thing, that they didn't care how many trophies she's won because they refused to subject their students to her training methods, so now she just had to see if there was any way she could talk some sense into this Principle Hicks. She walked into the Principles

office to see a woman with long Brown hair, a long Black dress and Black heels.

Hicks: well this is a surprise Miss Sylvester.

Sue: I'm sure it is, as it turns out there aren't any schools willing to look past my methods.

Hicks: and you were hoping that I could find a position for you, well I actually do have a job for you,

you see I'm starting a zero tolerance policy on bullying here but I need someone to make sure it stays in effect besides the regular teachers, now I'm willing to hire you for the job but only on a few conditions.

Sue:(contemplative) well, I do need a job,(sigh) what are the conditions?

Hicks: first is that you Can't Bully anyone at all.

Sue: not even William.

Hicks: No! Now second is that you have to promise me that you will enforce this policy.

Sue: of course.

Hicks: well that's pretty much it now just sign this contract.

Sue: why?

Hicks:oh it's just insurance that you'll do your job.

Sue begrudgingly signed the contract.

Hicks: oh and one more thing, I'm going to need you to help Miss Corcoran get rid of the slushy machine later today.

Sue:(perplexed) but that slushy machine was a gift from on of the senior classes a few years ago.

Hicks: I don't care, it's a tool the kids use for harassment so therefore I must get rid of it

Sue:(contemplative) I guess I'll get to it.

Principle Hicks proceeded to inform the school on the new policy.

Intercom: good morning Mckinley, I have some very good news, effective immediately I will be starting a zero tolerance policy on bullying and Sue Sylvester has been rehired by me as an enforcer for it, that is all.

Of course no one believed this until they saw Miss Corcoran and Miss Sylvester getting rid of the slushy machine, this was especially a shock to the bully's of the school because that means one of their main sources of humiliation for the losers was gone but they weren't deterred, that is until they saw a particular scene that made almost every bully in the school realize that they really couldn't do anything anymore. Quinn was at her locker and apparently someone was able to get one last slushy before it was

taken away and decided to hit her with hit, but right after that Sue grabbed him by the neck and proceeded to drag him off somewhere.

Quinn: wow, I guess it's true.

Rachel:(nervous) hey Quinn.

Quinn: oh, hi Rachel.

Rachel: you want some help washing that off?

Quinn: sure.

They both went into the woman's restroom.

Rachel: look Quinn, I'm sorry for running out on you on saturday

Quinn: oh no it was my fault for being so forward.

Rachel: what?

Quinn: I wasn't joking around you know.

Rachel: you mean.

Quinn: that's right Rachel, I'm actually quite attracted to you, now I don't know if it's love or what it is but I at least now I have to try.

Rachel:(Dramatic Pause)

Quinn:(worried) Rachel... Rachel you okay.

Rachel: yeah, I-I'm just little taken back is all.

Rachel's mind: more like shocked beyond all recognition.

Quinn: so what do you think?

Rachel:(nervous) a-about what?

Quinn: do you think we could try and um... you know.

Rachel:(sigh) I'm afraid not, sorry.

Quinn: well do you think it ever might be possible, one day.

Rachel: maybe.

-TIME SKIP_GLEE CLUB-

everyone was curious about today's rehearsal because this would the first real practice so they couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen with Miss Corcoran. The members shuffled in and found Miss

Corcoran already there and once everyone was seated she addressed them.

Shelby: before we get started I have a few announcements to make, first is that I am changing our rehearsal time from once a week to every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday starting next and and I also have one of the possible Rachel and Quinn's duet for Sectionals.

Finn: isn't a little early for that?

Shelby: excuse me but how did Mr. Shuester direct you.

Mercedes: we don't start getting serious until close to the competition.

Shelby: ah-ha, that's your problem, you see a real glee director would have known to start as soon as

possible where as he just slacks until the last minute, now please let us get down to business, Rachel and Quinn come up here please.

They went and took the sheet music Shelby gave them and when they saw the song Rachel's eyes went

huge where as Quinn just smirked.

Rachel: but t-this is a-a.

Shelby: a lesbian love song, yes, do you have a problem with that Rachel.

Rachel:(squeak) no! Of course not.

Puck:(excited) woo woo it's a what?

Quinn: it's that song all the things she said by that gay girl band T.A.T.U.

Shelby: alright first I want you two to go through one time cold and we'll work on it from there alright.

Rachel:(gulp) o-okay, (breath)

All the things she said **- RQ**  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>This is not enough

I'm in trouble, I feel totally lost - **Q**  
>If I'm asking for help it's only because<br>Being with you has opened my eyes  
>Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?<p>

I keep asking myself, wondering how -** R**  
>I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out<br>Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
>Nobody else so we can be free<br>Nobody else so we can be free - **Q**

All the things she said - **RQ**  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>All the things she said  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>All the things she said  
>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>This is not enough<p>

And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed - **Q**  
>They say it's my fault but I want her so much - <strong>R<strong>  
>Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain - <strong>Q<strong>  
>Come in over my face, wash away all the shame<br>When they stop and they stare

don't worry me Cause I'm feeling for her what - **R**

she's feeling for meI can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
>But it's driving me mad, going out of my head<p>

All the things she said - **RQ**  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>This is not enough<br>This is not enough

Mother looking at me - **R**  
>Tell me what do you see?<br>Yes, I've lost my mind

Daddy looking at me - **Q**  
>Will I ever be free?<br>Have I crossed the line?

All the things she said - **RQ**  
>All the things she said<br>Running through my head  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>Running through my head<br>Running through my head  
>All the things she said<br>All the things she said  
>This is not enough<br>This is not enough

Shelby:(shock) wow, that was really great, if you two could just relax and be a little more comfortable

it would be perfect.

Upon hearing that Rachel went from uncomfortable to ecstatic.

Rachel: really?

Shelby:(nod)

Rachel enthusiasticly glomped Quinn and she blushed, closed her eyes and inhaled the Brunettes scent which of course didn't go unnoticed the others.

Shelby: okay so now that that's done we need to come up with a few ideas for the group number,

I will take suggestions from all of you but you have rase your hand I will call on you just like we would

in class, alright so who has some ideas... yes Rachel.

Rachel: I know this isn't normally my style but I was thinking maybe something along the lines of Nirvana or maybe Green Day

All:(shock)

Kurt: where did that come from?

Rachel: Finn, remember when we were dating you gave me some CD's in hopes of getting me out of as you so eloquently put it "that whole stupid Broadway thing" well I didn't listen to them until a few weeks ago when I lost my i-pod and didn't have any music and although I still love Broadway I figure it could be nice to do songs like that sometimes.

Mercedes: well at least one good thing came out of that relationship.

Rachel:(chuckle) yeah!

Shelby:(curious) so what did you have in mind.

Rachel: in regards to a group number I think American Idiot would be probably be a good choice.

Shelby: okay anyone else... anyone, no, well Rachel I'll put it up for consideration.

-SCENE SKIP_ RACHEL LEAVING SCHOOL-

Quinn: HEY RACHEL.

Rachel: oh hello Quinn.

Quinn: I was wondering if maybe I could come over to your house on Saturday and we could hang out.

Rachel:(wary) umm, I guess we could do that.

Quinn: great, that's fantastic.

**Authors Note: yes CH 3 is finally up and let me also say that I will try to give Sue, Hicks, and Shelby more to do, I can't guarantee anything but I'll try. **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**


End file.
